Love Is Waiting
by Tokyo-Anime21
Summary: May, Dawn, and Misty are new students at PokeHigh. They met three boys name Ash, Drew, and Paul. They all started to get along later on and then feelings are starting to be realize. Jealousy also comes in the way. What's going to happen during their high school year? Drama? Any Friendships that will be broke? Bad at summary. Rated T in case. Contest, Poke, and IkariShipping
1. Chapter 1 New School

**Pokemon fanfic**

**Love is Waiting**

**Poke, Contest, IkariShipping**

**Chapter 1 New school**

A day starts off in the Johto region and three girls name May, Misty, and Dawn.

They're really good friends and known each other since they were kids. Now, they are 16 year old girls who are ready to live together.

They already planned out the details, so they headed to an apartment. They wanted to move in together just because their parents suggested.

May sat on the couch, "Man I'm tired..." She looks around, "The place looks really good so far, but what should we do now since we already moved in everything?" She asked

"Well before we do anything else, we should try to find a school to apply to." Misty said.

"I'm glad you said that Misty because I found us a school! It's called PokeHigh." Dawn said looking through the school website.

May and Misty went over to Dawn to see the what the school looks like. They were amused on how it looks.

"I guess it's ok." Misty said with a crocky voice.

"Well what is the school about?" May inquire.

"Here I'll read what the website says." Dawn said. She then started to read.

_PokeHigh school used to be an all girl school until a brave student and her friends said it's unfair. PokeHigh has many classes and some talented student. It also has plays like Romeo and Juliet, Mary had a little lame and others. The school is full of wonderful arts on the wall. For music class you will show a performance at the end of the school year with everyone in music class._

_For art you will get to panit on the school wall if you have all A's or at leass one B._

_There are many nice people in PokeHigh. One last thing you have to wear school uniforms._

"I guess this school will be alright for us." Misty said smiling and nodding her head.

"Okay it's been decied that we go to PokeHigh! Do you guys want to go to school to enter or online?" Dawn asked.

"Inside school." Both May and Misty said.

"Let's go then!"

May, Misty and Dawn were getting dress to go out.

May was wearing a leather shirt that's light read, black jeans, and red flats. Misty was wearing a longsleeve blue shirt with black strips and wear skinny jeans. Dawn was wearing a pink tank top and was wearing a black skirt.

"Ready to go girls?" May ask with a smile.

"Yup!"

The girls went out of the apartment and went into Misty's car. It was like a 10 minute walk, they just wanted to go a little faster. After like 3 minutes they arrived at PokeHigh school. They went inside the school and went to the office.

"Hi there! May I help you with you something?" A lady said with a smile.

"Oh um...yes please! We were hoping if you can apply us in for this school?" Misty asked.

"Oh of course! May I have your names please?" The lady asked.

"My name is Misty Waterflower."

"Mines is Dawn Berlitz."

"And my name is May Maple."

The lady typed in their names and now the girls are finally in the school.

"Okay you girls are all set now! Here are your school uniforms and I'll give your schedule from the printers." The lady said.

She gave them their school uniforms and headed to the printers to get the schedules. She came back and gave it to them.

"Thank you!" The girls said happily.

They walked out of the office and went back home for their first day of their new school.

**The Next Day**

Today was the day. Misty, May, and Dawn first day of school at PokeHigh school. The school starts at 7:30 and it was 7:10 right now. The problem was...they're still alseep.

"Mmmm...wh-what time is it?" Misty said with a sleepy voice and face.

She check the time and it was 7:12 now.

Misty gasped and got out of bed to wake her two best friends up. "GRILS! WAKE UP! WE WILL BE LATE FOR OUR FIRST DAY!" Misty shouted.

"Ugh! What time is it anyways?" Dawn ask.

"Its 7:12!" misty said

"What?!" Both May and Dawn said.

"Hurry and get up! It takes us about 4 minutes to get ready and takes 10 minutes to get to school or may I say 3 minutes if we use my car." Misty said brushing her hair.

Dawn and May got out of bed and was getting ready. The details of the uniform is a white longsleeve shirt with a black collar, along with a black tie. On the black tie was a pokeball. They also wear a black skirt, black stockings, and dark brown shoes (There will a link to the picture of the uniforms in my profile).

"Okay let's go guys." Dawn said grabbing her stuff.

After 3 minutes they arrived to school

"YES! We're not late!" May said happily with her arms in the air.

"Well we should go to lockers and put some of our stuff away." Misty said looking around the school.

"Alright see you at lunch." Dawn said waving to them.

**Misty's POV**

I was walking through the hallways heading to my locker, but I had a really hard time finding it so I had to ask someone.

"Um you there! Boy with with black hair." I said walking up to him.

"May I help you?" Said the boy with a innocent smile. He seemed kind of cute.

"Yes um...can you help me find my locker? My locker number is 152."Misty said

"Yeah sure and plus, my locker is just next to yours!" He said, "Follow me."

Misty and the boy walk together to their lockers. While they were walking, they were getting to know each other a little bit.

"So are you new here?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty nervous what's going to happen. Oh and my name's Misty." She said putting out her hand.

"Cool name. My name is Ash." Ash said taking her hand to shake.

"So Misty...we're you with anybody?"

"Yeah me and my freinds, May and Dawn came to this school."

"Well I hope someday I get to meet them!" Ash said with a smile.

**Dawn's POV**

It wasn't hard to find my locker. It was only 7:20. I have about 10 minuets to look around the school a bit. The website was right. The school has lots of arts on the wall and I must say it's actually really good. Maybe I should meet some new friends.

Then, the first person who caught my eye was a boy with purple hair. I ran up to him.

"Hi! My name's Dawn and I'm new here." I said smiling.

The purple hair boy looked at me, "Do I look like I care?"

I sweatdropped, "U-um...never mind." I said and stopped my tracks.

I watched the purple hair boy walking away still and I sighed.

"Man what a rude person...I didn't get his name either." I said pouting.

I gave up and started to go towards my first class.

**May's POV**

I put some of my things in my locker, but I can't find my classes. It was 7:15 so that's enough time for me to find my class. This school is so big! I can't find anything here.

I wasn't paying attention, so I bump into someone and we both fell down.

"Oww..." I said and gasp. "I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Watch where you're going next time." He said getting up

"Here." He said putting his hand out to help me.

I took his and he pulled me up to standing.

"Thanks. Again, I'm sorry for bumping into you." I said.

"It's fine. You probably were just in a deep thought, right?" He asked me.

"Hehe...yeah but I was also trying to find my class. I'm new here so it's kind of hard for me." I said nervously.

"Okay then. What room?" He asked.

"Room B17." I answer.

"I'll will walk to you there. I have that class too." He said closing his eyes and just start to walk

He seems pretty nice, but I feel as though he isn't as nice as I think...I suddenly just felt weird chills, but I ignored it. I ran up to him to catch up. We started talking.

"So what's your name little red?" He inquire.

"My name is May. And what's your?"

"The names Drew." He said flicking his hair.

"Wow I thought your name was grasshead." I said crossing my arms smirking.

"Well June, did you smell something? Oh wait it's your brain." He said.

'He's starting to piss me off...' I thought feeling annoyed.

After that we arrived to class then the bell ring.

**Normal POV/ With the girls**

After three more classes, it was lunch time. The girls met up at a table after getting their lunch.

"So guys how was your fisrt day so far?" Misty ask, taking a bite from her salad.

"Well I tried to make new friends with this purple hair guy, but he was rude and brushed me off." Dawn said sighing.

"What's his name?" Misty asked.

"I didn't get his name sadly." Dawn replied.

Misty turned to May, "How was your day May?" She asked.

"I met a boy too...and I hate him!" May said with a annoyed face.

"Huh? Why?" Dawn asked.

"His name is Drew and he was in 4 of my classes and all day of class he kept teasing me!" May said yelling.

Dawn sweatdropped, "Um...okay? How was your day so far Misty?" She asked.

"Same as you guys, I met a guy as well. And his name is Ash. I feel something inside of me when I'm around him.." Misty said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Oh what do we have here? Is someone in love?" May said with a smirk.

"What?! No way! Plus I just met the guy. I don't know anything about him!" Misty said.

**With the boys**

Ash, Drew, and Paul are best friends like the girls. At lunch they sat together talking about the same thing as the girls.

"Did you guys hear the new students?" Ash asked, trying to create a conversation.

"Yeah and I met one of them.." Paul said.

"What's her name then?" Drew asked.

"I think her name was Down or something..." Paul said eating his sandwich.

"Well I met one of them." Said Drew with a smirk.

"Her name?" Paul ask

"Her name is May and she sure is a fun person to tease." Drew said chuckling a bit.

"Well the girl I met was name Misty! She told me about May and Dawn." Ash said with a gental smile.

"So that's her name? Dawn?" Paul asked

"I guess so. And don't tell anyone, but...I think...just maybe that I like Misty." Ash said blushing a bit.

"Whoa dude. I'm surprise you actually like someone. You never liked anyone, even if they're just new students." Drew said crossing he's arms and has a smirk.

"I know, but for some reason, Misty seems like a different person. If I'm being honest, yes I like her but I'm not sure if this feeling is 'romantic'." Ash said.

"Well you've got time to think about it." Paul said.

After lunch, they threw away their food and headed towards class. Then when it was 2 o' clock school was over.

"Hey guys!" Ash said

"Sup." Said Drew and Paul.

"Hey I think that's Misty and her friends over there!" Ash said pointing. "Hey Misty!" He said running to her

Misty turned around and saw Ash. Her face lit up once she saw him.

"Hey Ash." She said with a smile.

Ash walked over to her. "Hey Misty, I want you to meet my friends. This is Drew and Paul." He said.

"Nice to meet you guys! But wait..Dawn, May, are Paul and Drew the ones that you met before?" Misty asked turning over to them.

Dawn and May nodded.

"So is that your name? Paul?" Dawn ask.

"Well yeah what do you think." Paul answer.

"So May...this is Drew? The one that tease you so many times?" Misty ask.

"Yeah." May said with an annoyed face.

"And I can't wait to tease you more tommorow." Drew said flicking his hair and smirking.

"Um well...It's nice to meet you guys. Anyway we need to go home now. Bye guys!" Misty said grabbing May and Dawn's hand into the car.

**I fixed this chapter a bit and I hope there are somewhat less grammar, but of course I still know I need more practicing. Sorry for the grammars and everything. I'll try harder next time!**

**Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Roommates Talking

**Me: Hey guys! I got my very first follower! Yay!**

**Misty: I can't believe your going to rewrite this whole story.**

**May: Is it too much work for you?**

**Me: Um...kind of, but I have time to rewrite this story. **

**Dawn: Let's get on with the story!**

**Me: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 2 Roomates Talking**

The girls went home and when they got inside, Misty wanted to asked something.

"You guys can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Dawn asked.

"Do you guys like Paul or Drew 'cause I feel like deep inside you guys you like them.." Misty said crossing her arm and smirking.

"What do you mean like?" May ask

"HELLO! I mean you like him more as a friend." Misty said.

"Ew no. Why would I like Paul? Plus I barely even know him." Dawn said kind of sounded annoyed.

"Uh...I never really mention Paul's name. So do like Paul then?" Misty said with a smirk.

Dawn started to blush a bit, "S-shut up!" She said looking away. "I don't like him...well I just don't know how I feel."

Misty and May smiled, "It's okay, Dawn." May said.

Misty turned to May, "How about you May? Do you like Drew?"

"You're kidding, right? No way in the world I would like him. Drew is a big jerk!" May said pouting.

Misty sighed, "Well I don't know if I like Ash or not." She said laying down on her bed.

"Why did you ask by the way?" Dawn asked.

"It was just a question. We haven't liked anyone else other than our old crush at our old school." Misty said.

"Let's change the subject here. I'm still really surpirse our parets allowed us to live on our own." May said hugging her pillow.

"Well we are old enough. They trust us." Misty said. "Oh and I also kind of how the boys feel about us..." She added.

"I said I wanted to change the subject!" May said.

**With the Boys**

The boy were also in their room. They even live in an apartment and it's the same one where the girls live, although they never knew just yet.

"I can't tell if today is weird or normal." Paul said relaxing on his side of the bed which is at the right.

"Why do you say that?" Ash asked.

"Meeting that girl...um what's her name? Dawn. Yeah she seems like an intresting girl. Is that weird?" Paul wondered.

Drew sighed, "Not really. Although, my day was pretty fun ever since I met that girl, May. Boy she's going to be a lot of fun." He said smirking to himself.

"I guess you could say my day was pretty normal. Meeting Misty was a normal thing. I mean, it's not like I have any romantic feelings for her." Ash said looking through his phone.

"Ah so you finally realize you don't actually like Misty?" Paul asked.

Ash nodded, "Yeah. Misty is just a friend of mine and a normal student." He said.

"I don't know how else to respond to that." Drew said.

"I guess it is pretty normal meeting girls. But, we do receive a lot of confessions." Paul reminded.

"Well we've been together since we were little and never fallen in love with anyone." Drew said flicking his hair.

Ash was in a deep thought and his friends notice.

"You okay Ash?" Paul asked.

"...What if...those girls could be different..?" Ash said.

"Nah. No one's different in this school. Everyone seems the same to us." Drew said.

"Yeah true." Ash said.

"Let's get some sleep. It's already late and we need to get ready for tomorrow." Paul said.

**I'm so sorry that this chapter was confusing at first, but I fixed this chapter and it should make a lot more sense. I'm so sorry! **


	3. Chapter 3 Getting to Know Each Other

**Chapter 3 Getting to Know Each Other**

The next day, the two groups spearated from each other to go to their classes. Let's begin with Misty meeting with Ash.

_(A/N: Remember that their lockers are right next to each other)._ Misty has English 1st period, so she went to get her textbook. She notice Ash as she walked up to her lock.

"Oh hey Ash. I thought you would be hanging out with Paul and Drew." Misty said as she opened her locker.

"Huh? Oh well sometimes you don't always have to hang out with them. You're also one to talk. Where are Dawn and May?" He asked putting stuff in his locker.

"I guess you have a point and to answer your question, May went to her locker and Dawn had to go to the office to do something." Misty said closing her locker.

Before she left, Ash stopped her.

"Oh hey Misty, I've been wondering, do you and your friends want to sit with me, Paul, and Drew at lunch?" Ash asked closing his locker as well.

Misty blinked, "Huh? Why?" She asked.

Ash strugged, "I don't know. Maybe to get to know each other?" He said.

"Mmmm...I don't know." She said.

"Well if you want to, you can sit with us at lunch. You should be able to find us." Ash begin to walk away, "I'll see you later."

**With The Boys**

On 4th period, the boys had class together which is Science. The teacher had to get something in the office so the students get to talk, but not leave the class. Ash told Drew and Paul what he said to Misty early.

"What?!" Both Drew and Paul said in shock.

"What in the world would you do that? Ash, you know we _never _let anyone else hang out with us, ecpecially girls." Paul said sounding irritated.

"Well I'm sorry, but...I don't know. Okay look for once we should let other people in our lifes. I think we should just take a risk!" Ash said also sounding a bit irritated.

The boys sighed. "Look Ash, you should already know why we don't let people in our lifes. It has _always _been the three of us." Drew said flicking his hair.

"Okay, okay. Let's all calm down. Ash, what did Misty say afte you asked her?" Paul asked.

"She said she doesn't know. Then I said you can come if you change your mind..." Ash said biting his lip on that last part.

"...Why? Ugh...you know what, let's forget it." Paul said walking away.

**At Lunch **

With the girls, they were on their way to the cafeteria. On the way, Misty was telling her friends what Ash said to her.

"So what should we do then? Should we sit with them?" May suggested.

Dawn shook her head, "I don't think we should. I don't know, but I can't trust them..." She said.

"Maybe we should sit with them...I don't know, but I have to disagree with you Dawn. I feel like we should trust them." Misty said.

Dawn thought for a second then sighed, "Fine I guess we could." She said.

The girls got their food and tried to find where the boys were sitting. Then they someone shout out to them.

"MISTY! DAWN! MAY! OVER HERE!" Ash said happily and waving.

Paul and Drew were still unhappy of Ash telling them they can sit with them. Ash felt some kind of tense aura and got chills, but tried to ignore it. The girls arrived and felt a little...weird for some reason.

"Um...Hey! Thanks again Ash for inviting us." Misty said smiling.

"No problem. We don't mind. Right guys?" Ash turned to them.

Drew and Paul look at opposite directions and still looked uneasy. Even so, Ash is their friend so they nodded slowly.

"Good! You girls can take a seat." Ash said.

They did what they were told and sat down. May sat down next to Drew, Dawn next to Paul, and Misty next to Ash. It was pretty silent and kind of awkward. Being honest here, the boys actually sat with three other girls before, but that's only because they forced themselve. Same thing with the girls, but the boys they sat with were nice.

"So um...Ash, what's the real reason for inviting us here?" Dawn asked, breaking the silents.

"Oh well I don't know. Like I said to Misty, to get to know each other maybe?" Ash said.

"Weird coming from you guys. I hear you three are one of the most popular guys in school. So why are you guys popular? Or is the reason because you are just cute and handsome?" May said crossing her arms.

"We'll take that as a compliment April." Drew said flicking his hair smirking, "And to answer you question, it's also what our family does." He said.

"Um your family? What does your family do?" May asked.

"My dad actually works at this school as a principal. Paul's parents own a famous cafe store. It's call PokeCafé. Almost every school goes there. Makes a lot of money. And well Drew is related to one of the most famous and riches families. His family works as bussiness workers at some kind of company that I forgot." Ash said.

"_World Wide Stars _is the title." Drew said flicking his hair.

Dawn, May, and Misty were a it shock that their sititng with famous people. But the thing is, they too have a family like that.

"Hello? Are you girls done being shock yet? It's getting annoying seeing that face." Paul said.

"Well sorry for being so shock. Anyway, you're not the only one who has a famous family!" Misty smirking.

"Oh? And who might that be?" Paul asked.

"Us!" The girls said at once.

The boys blinked. Giving them a '_are you serious' _look.

"Really? You three have famous families?" Drew asked.

"Drew be nice." Ash said. And Drew just rolled his eyes.

"Yup! My mom used to be a famous model before I was born. She still works at the place where she use to model, but now picks the outfits for the other models." Dawn said.

"My dad owns a training camp for everyone. It's built right next to my house." May said sounded very proud.

"My family owns a swimming pool that was passed down since 1999. There was an interview about it." Misty said.

"Impressive. Never thought there would be people like you guys in this school." Drew said.

"Yup! Your family sounds pretty cool too. Did anyone else knew about your family? Or is it just us?" Ash asked.

"Three other boys at our old school know." Misty said then taking a sip of her drink.

"Where do you guys live then?" Paul asked.

"We live together at an apartment. Our parents allowed us to move out unless we live together. We can move back whenever we want to." Dawn answered.

"What about you guys?" Misty asked.

"Same as you. It's the apartment at Sunset St. Near the school." Ash said.

The girls open their mouths in shock. They were so surprise hearing that street name.

"What? Cat got your toung?" Paul said.

"That's our apartment street...No..." May said putting her head down.

"What? No way. What's your room number?" Drew asked.

"12A first floor." Dawn replied.

"Room 3B, second floor." Paul said.

"Phew! At least were not next to each other." Misty said feeling relieved.

"Mmm yeah, but I don't think it's that bad if we did." Ash said smiling.

Drew smacked Ash behind the head and Ash groan in pain.

"Ow! Drew! That wasn't nice." He said holding the back of his head.

"Oh be quite." Drew said flicking his hair.

The girls chuckled then May spoke, "Surprise we never see you three though."

"Well that's because we stay after school sometimes." Paul said.

The bell rang and it was time to go to their sixth period. They got up and wanted to say their goodbyes.

"Well see you girls later." Drew said smirking.

"Yeah it was fun." Ash said smiling.

"I don't really know what to say." Paul said just walking ahead.

"Ugh rude." Dawn said glaring.

"Hey June, don't think that I didn't tease you today, doesn't mean I'll stop." Drew said flicking his hair smirking.

May felt anger rise up, "I hate you so much grasshead!" She said.

"Same here weirdo." Drew said now walking away too.

"Ugh! He makes me so angry..." May said glaring at him.

Ash sweatdropped, "Hehe...Sorry about Paul and Drew. Sometimes I can't even stand them either. Though, they can be really nice once you get to know them. Well I'll see you later!" And with that he left.

The girls stared at the three figures until they faded away. They felt a bit...happy for some reason.

"...I don't know what to say anymore." May said.

"Well let's ignore it. Come on, let's get to class." Misty said.

**Yay! I re-did another chapter...! Like I said in chapter 1 and 2, I tried fixing some of the grammars and sentences to make you guys understand more. Sorry there is no drama yet. It will come soon! **

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Hanging Out

**Omg I updated! Just a quick note, I fixed some things in chapter 1, 2 and 3 so that way it will look and sound a bit better. Still learning here...hehe.**

**Let's begin!**

**Chapter 4 Hanging Out**

It was finally the weekend and the girls planned to go shopping. Time is 12:14am and they woke up an hour ago. Right now getting ready to go out. They finished in about 20 minuets.

May was wearing a strip light blue and white long-sleeves, light pink skirt with black tights, and white flats. Her hair was in her two pony tails with cute flower hair ties.

Dawn was wearing a light blue short-sleeve shirt with a white coller, her hair was in a side pony tail, white shorts and black shoes.

Misty was wearing a dark blue long-sleeve shirt, a black vest over it, white tights, and red flats. Her hair was down (A/N: Remember that they're in high school so Misty's hair got a bit longer).

May stretch out her body, "Man this is really exciting!" She said.

"I know, right! Well are we ready to go?" Dawn asked.

"Yup!" Misty grabbed her car keys, "Let's get going." She said and went out the door.

They got into Misty's car and headed off to the mall. Moments later, they arrived.

"Alright finally!" Dawn said happily.

The moment May and Misty got out of the car, Dawn quickly grabbed them and dragged them inside the mall. Dawn loves shopping. Finally, they stopped at a store called _Pikachu Cotton. _A place where you can buy items.

"Um Dawn, why did we stop here? Usually you'll want us to stop at clothes." Misty said.

"I'm buying a gift for my mom. She told me she's coming over in 3 days or so, and I thought to buy her a present now than later." Dawn said.

"Aw that's so sweet...Maybe I should buy my family a present." May said.

"I'll do the same." Misty said joining them.

After an hour of searching for a gift for their family, they finally found some things and bought it. They were each carrying a medium bag with their stuff.

"Everytime I buy stuff, it makes me feel like I buy too much." May said.

"Haha! True!" Misty said laughing along with Dawn.

They started to walk around the mall while talking to each other.

"So Dawn, is your mom coming here because of a photo shoot or just because she misses you?" May asked.

"Both but mostly for a photo shoot. She told me they're having the shoot over at PokePark. My mom even told me I could bring along some friends so...do you guys want to come?" Dawn asked smiling.

"Of course we'll come!" May replied happily.

"It's been a long time since we all went to your mom's photo shoot huh? Since we were...7 or something, right?" Misty question.

"I think so. Haha! I remember when we went to a photo shoot, we were playing tag and we knocked over some lights. We got into big trouble." Dawn said.

"Oh yeah! Lol! Good times!" May said smiling.

They were still shopping for new clothes and a few furnitures for their apartment. They took a break and ate at the lunch court. While they were eating, they were just talking about the old times.

"Haha! I totally remember that!" May said laughing.

"Good times!" Dawn said laughing.

Misty pouted since they were talking about her running away from some bugs when they were kids.

"Oh haha...Let's just change the subject." Misty said with an annoyed face.

"Sorry Misty, but you were the one that made fun of us the most." May said.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just change the subject already." She said.

Dawn played with her drink, "I can't believe it's already been a week since we transfer to PokeHigh. It's been kind of fun to be honest." She said.

"Now that you meantion it, Ash, Drew and Paul haven't talked to us lately or even hang out with us." Misty said.

"Since Drew is in most of my classes, he sometimes teases me still." May said, looking annoyed while she had a flashback.

"I mean, I do see Ash since his locker is next to mine and we do talk, but not as often." Misty said.

"Paul is only in one of my classes, though he sits so far away from me." Dawn said.

"Should we be conern about this?" May question.

Misty and Dawn strugged.

"Not sure really. We can, but why? They're just like every student." Misty said.

Dawn sighed, "Let forget about them. Anyway, we should get going." She said.

Misty and May agreed. They got up gathered their things and headed out the door towards Misty's car. When they were driving back they stopped at a street light. Then, May notice a café next to her. The title sounded familiar.

"Hey guys, does the café _called PokeCafé _sound familiar?" May asked.

Misty and Dawn turned to the left and their eyes widen.

"I think that's Paul's family café. Hey! Let's go over there!"éDawn said.

"Sure why not?" Misty said.

When the light turned green, they quickly made a U-turn and parked in front of the famous café. They got out of the car and went inside.

The placed look simple. The walls were painted white and the floors were light brown wooden floors. Nice photography shots were hanged as well. The table were round and it was filled with people that are most likely from other schools.

May, Dawn and Misty were really impress how the café looks like. They found an empty table that was near the window. Dawn sat down, while Misty and May took the orders.

'Man look at this place. I never realized Paul's family café was this popular.' Dawn thought.

Misty and May came back with snacks and drinks. They each took the drinks they order and sat back.

"I don't like it how it's loud inside, but I just feel like that doesn't bother me so much." May said drinking her drink.

Misty nodded, "Yeah, it's a nice feeling." She said.

Then, the girls heard foot steps coming towards their way. They even felt like someone was getting closer to them. They turned around and were surprise to find out who they were.

"Hey ladies." Drew said, flicking his hair.

"I'm surprise you guys found this place." Ash said, grabbing a chair and sitting next to Misty.

"So what do you girls think about my families café?" Paul asked crossing his arms.

"It's really impressive." Dawn said.

"For some reason I like the atmosphear of this place. Haha even though it's pretty loud." May said.

"I just like the drinks and snacks." Misty said drinking her tea.

Paul's expression looked as though he didn't care or it didn't matter if they liked it.

"Mmm that's good I guess." Paul said.

"Then why do you look like you don't care?" Dawn inquired.

Paul sighed, "I get the almost the same comments about this place. It's nice people care and like it, but I just don't know how to feel about it anymore since I've been hearing it all my life." He said.

"Wow rude." Dawn muttered.

Paul ignored her comment. Drew patted on his best freind shoulder.

"Dude just chill." He said.

"Yeah Paul! Be glad someone else gave your café a nice comment. Sorry girls." Ash said.

Paul sighed, "Whatever." He said and walked away.

"Um...is he going to be alright?" May asked.

Drew put his hands in his pocket, "Yeah he'll be alright. He can just get annoyed easily." He said.

"Well that doesn't make sense to be rude to someone." Dawn said.

Ash and Drew looked at each with frowns.

"What?" Misty noticed their looks, "Is it something we just said?" She asked.

They shook their head and Ash got up.

"Nah it's nothing. Just forget about it." Ash said.

Drew and Ash walked away, leaving the two girls confused.

"What just happen?" Dawn question.

"Who knows...Let's just get going." Misty said.

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. My internet hasn't been working and I'm finally on my summer break! Yay! 3 MONTHS WITHOUT SCHOOL!**

**Again, I'm so sorry. I also have been working on other stories that may or may not be posted. Please forgive me.**

**Note: Drama will come next or around chapter 10...sorry. **

**Next Chapter - Chapter 5: The So Call 'Girlfriends'**


	5. Chapter 5 The So Call 'Girlfriends'

**Another update! Yay..! I'm tired...*Snores***

**May: Let's begin I guess**

**Chapter 5 The So Call 'Girlfriends'**

The next day came and it's been 2 weeks since May, Misty and Dawn came to PokeHigh. Nothing has changed much. Though, Ash, Drew and Paul started to talk to them a bit more. The girls at school weren't happy about that though, but they haven't notice that. Rumours were created, saying that May, Dawn and Misty might be dating them.

Today at lunch May, Dawn and Misty were sitting down with each other and just having a normal conversation. Then suddenly, three other girls came over and one of them slammed her hand on the table which caused them to be startled.

"Just who do you girls think you are?!" The girl in red asked.

May, Dawn and Misty looked at each other confused and looked at the other girls.

"Um...I'm Misty, she's Dawn and she's May?" Misty replied, but in a confused tone.

A pink hair girl grabbed Dawn's sandwich and took a bite out of it.

"Hey! Just _who _do you think you are?!" Dawn asked.

A blonde hair girl smirked, "Who are _we?_ The most popular girls at school! That's who!" She said.

"Well we've been here for 2 weeks and we never heard you guys before. So I don't think you are popular at all if we never heard about you three." May said, drinking her water.

The girls felt assaulted. Then forced themselves to sit at their table.

The red hair girl sat next to May. "Well my name is Brianna. Nice to meet you May..." She said giving a 'smile'.

The pink hair girl sat next to Dawn. "My name is Ursula." She said smirking.

Lastly, the blonde hair girl sat next to Misty. "My name is Kayla." She said.

May, Dawn and Misty felt uncomfortable.

"Um...what do you guys want from us?" Dawn asked.

"Let's just cut the chase. We want you guys to stay away from our boyfriends. Got it?" Kayla said.

"Huh? Boyfriends? Who are you talking about?" May asked.

"We're talking about Drew, Ash and Paul!" Brianna said, raising her voice.

"You guys been talking to them for awhile. We want you guys to stay away from our boyfriends! Got it!" Ursula said glaring.

"Ash is my boyfriend, Drew is Brianna's and Paul is Ursula's boyfriend. We'll leave you alone if you stay away from them." Kayla said.

May, Dawn and Misty looked at each other then back at them.

"No." Dawn replied.

The girls were shock.

"What do you mean _no_?" Ursula said, glaring still.

"We mean we won't leave them alone. We're not going to anything to them. Plus it's kind of hard to believe you guys are dating them." May said.

"Even if they are, the boys never told us anything about you guys. And they never told us to stay away from them." Misty said.

"They don't talk about us because they want to keep us a secret. They love us dearly." Kayla said.

"Now, leave them alone or else you _will _regret it." Brianna said.

The girls stood up and left. May, Dawn and Misty sighed. What have they gottan themselves into? After school, the girls caught up with the boys.

"Hey guys!" May said.

The boys looked behind them and saw the girls running towards them.

"Oh hey girls." Drew said.

"Did you need something?" Ash asked.

"We have a question for you guys and you better answer." Misty said.

"Well just tell us already then." Paul said.

"Do you guys have girlfriends?" Dawn asked.

The boys looked at each other in confusion. They turned back at the girls.

"Girlfriends? Not really. Why the sudden question?" Ash asked.

"Well these three girls came to us and said they were your guys girlfriends. Is that true?" Misty asked.

"Wait let me guess...Their names are Brianna, Kayla and Ursula, right?" Paul asked.

The girls nodded, "Yeah."

The boys sighed and looked annoyed. The girls were looking at each other and wonder why they suddenly change their expession.

"Why the sudden sigh?" Dawn asked.

"Those girls are just a bunch of fangirls. We knew them since middle school and they have been in love with us ever since they met us. They stalk us sometimes too." Drew explained.

"Whenever we get talk to other girls, they will start to threated them and claim that they're dating us." Ash said.

"Those girls are nothing but trouble." Paul said.

"Oh...well they threated us at lunch. They said to leave you guys alone or else." May said.

"Don't let it get to you. The girls we used to talk to stopped talking to us because of that." Ash said.

"I thought you guys didn't like to hang out with other people. Especially girls." Misty said.

"We don't _hang out _with them. We talk to them like normal classmates. Just because we talk to them, doesn't make them our friends or something." Paul said.

"So you guys don't see us as your friends?" Dawn asked.

Drew flicked his hair, "Nope. Just classmates. Anyway, we'll see you guys later." He said.

The girls waved goodbye and left the school a little later.

"I'm surprise Drew didn't say 'goodbye June' or something like that." May said, sounding disappointed.

"Haha well maybe he's just annoyed. It's okay May! He'll annoy you tomorrow most likely." Dawn said smiling.

May sweatdropped, "Uh...okay." She said.

Then Dawn got a text message. She looked at her phone and frowned.

Misty and May looked at her, "What is it?" Misty asked.

"My mom said the photoshoot will happen in a few more days. There was problem with the clothes and one of the models are sick." Dawn said.

"...Are you going to be okay?" May asked.

Dawn nodded and shaked off the feel. "I'm 16 and I shouldn't get too sad about this." She said smiling.

Misty and May smiled along with her. Then, the moment was ruined when water was spilled in front of them. They backed away quickly before they could get wet. The bucket even fell. The girls were surprise of what happened.

"D-did that just happen?" Misty asked.

"I-I'm not just what happen exactly..." May said.

"Um...let's just keep going." Dawn said and the girls kept going.

Then, they heard lots of barking. Soon it began to get louder and louder, like it was coming closer. They turned around and their eyes widen. The girls ran away from the many angry dogs that were chasing them.

"What's going on?!" May shouted as she ran.

"I don't know!" Dawn replied.

"Just keep running!" Misty said.

Sooner or later, the girls finally arrived at their apartments. They lost sight of the dogs and they were breathing heavily.

"Ugh...What's going on..?" May question as she catches her breath.

"I...I don't even know..." Misty said.

Dawn took a deep breath and let it out. "Let's just say this is a crazy day and the next day will be a lot better." She said.

"Why? What happen?" A boy said with black hair asked.

The girls turned around and found Ash holding some mails in his hands.

"Ash! Um...what are you doing with those mails?" Misty asked. _'I forgot you live here too...' _She thought.

"Oh I'm just picking them up since it's my turn to get it. Anyway, what do you mean _'a crazy day' _"? Ash asked.

"On our way home, a bucket of water nearly fell on us and a bunch of dogs were just chasing after us just now!" Dawn explained.

Ash's eyes widen and was surprise to hear that.

"Seriously? Do you know who's doing that?" He asked.

The girls shook their heads. Ash had an idea who it was, but he didn't want to say anything because he could be wrong. He said goodbye to the girls and they went to their rooms. Time already pass, night fell and the girls were getting ready for bed.

"So we agree that tomorrow will be better?" Dawn asked again.

May and Misty nodded. "I don't even think we have a choice." May said.

Then, May thought of something.

"Hey guys, do you think that those three girls are doing this?" She inquired.

Misty and Dawn looked at each other.

"...Most likely I think. They did say that we'll regret it if we don't leave Paul, Ash and Drew alone." Misty reminded.

"Should we have a talk with them about it?" May asked.

Dawn shook her head, "I don't think so. I don't even think they'll listen to us even if we wanted to." She sighed, "Let's just go to sleep already. I'm too tired after today." She said.

May, Misty and Dawn turned off their lamps and went to sleep...The next day felt normal like the usually mornings. The girls woke up and sat up. Their beds are set next to each other.

When they sat up, they looked at each other and suddenly their eyes widen.

"May! What happen clothes!?" Misty asked.

"What happen to your hair Dawn?!" May asked.

"What about you Misty?! You're hair! It's white!" Dawn said.

The girls quickly ran towards the bathroom and looked at themselves at the mirror. They looked like a mess. May's night outfit is sticky, Dawn's hair is extended up like a lions hair, and Misty's hair was somehow dyed white.

"W-what's going on!?" Dawn asked in a panic tone.

"I don't know!" Misty said, sounding like she wants to cry.

May thought of something again, "Do you think it's those girls again? It seems like they sneeked inside here and did this to us." She said.

Misty and Dawn agreed to the thought.

"Most likely, yes. Man they're getting on my nerves now!" Misty said.

"We can't go to school like this. Agree to stay home?" Dawn asked.

The girls were about to agree until they heard a knock on the door. They panicked.

"U-um...Who is it?" Misty asked.

"It's Ash, Paul and Drew." Ash said from the other side of the door.

"Do you guys need something?" May asked.

"We want to talk to guys about something first." Drew replied.

The girls looked at each, worried how they will react if they see them like this.

"We can't right now!" Dawn said.

Paul sighed, "...You girls don't want to come out because you look like a mess, right?" He asked.

Once again, they looked at each but surprised that Paul knew why they don't want to open the door.

"...Yeah. How do you know that?" Misty asked.

"Kayla and her friends sent the whole entire school of pictures of you guys with Misty with white hair, May with sticky clothing, and Dawn with a big fluffy lion hair." Ash said.

"Just open the door." Drew said.

May, Dawn and Misty sighed. May went towards the door and open it. The boys saw a good look at them. Ash wanted to laugh, but Paul hit him in the stomach and Drew just smirked.

"Well, well. This is actually way more amusing than the one in the picture." Drew said.

"...Yeah." Ash said, struggling to not burst out a laugh.

"We can't go to school like this. We'll be voted for funniest clowns at school." Misty said.

"Well are you girls feeling alright?" Paul asked as he leaned against the door.

"We've felt worst. Anyway, you guys are going to late if you stay talking to us." Misty said.

Ash patted on Misty's head. "Have you forgottan that my father is the principal of the school? He'll always understand why we would be late." He said.

"But Ash, we should get going anyway." Drew said flicking his hair.

"Yeah I know. Later!" Ash said to Misty.

"Later girls, later June." Drew said May mostly.

"See you lion girl." Paul said to Dawn.

May and Dawn didn't like the nicknames and Misty just sweatdropped by the anger of her best friends looks.

At school, the bell didn't ring yet. Ash, Drew and Paul arrived and were looking for Kayla, Brianna and Ursula. They finally found them; sitting down at a bench. They went up to them. The girls saw them coming then they begin to get nervous.

"A-ash! Drew! Paul!" Kayla said happily.

"I'm surprise you guys came up to us by yourself." Brianna said.

"Did you guys finally want to take us as your offical girlfriends?" Ursula asked.

"Cut the crap." Paul said in a cold tone.

"P-paul! What's wrong?" Ursula question.

"What's with the picture of May, Dawn and Misty?" Drew asked, showing them the pictures.

They put on a look like they didn't do anything.

"What? We didn't do anything!" Brianna said.

"We all know about the bucket of water, the dogs, and what you did to them this morning. You threated them yesterday, didn't you?" Ash asked.

They looked at each other nervously. They sighed.

"Okay fine. We did it." Kayla admitted, "But it was for your own good! Those girls were in their way, right?" She asked.

"Not really. We just see them like everyone else. As _classmates._" Paul glared at them, "You girls are the only one who are in the way and the only one who we don't see as classmates, friends and especially girlfriends." He added.

"So let's make it clear. You leave Misty, May and Dawn and pretty much our other classmates alone and we won't get mad at you three anymore." Ash said.

"B-but...!" Kayla started.

"No buts Kayla!" Ash said.

"Just stop with the whole crush thing already." Drew said flicking his hair, "It'll get in the way." He added.

"But those girls are nothing! They are just useless and brainless that they will someday take you guys away! They should just die and especially that blue hair girl!" Ursula said.

Paul got annoyed and he slapped Ursula across the face. She was facing on the right side and was touching the left side of her cheek that was left a red mark. Everyone was shock what just happen.

Drew and Ash wasn't really surprise since he's done it before.

"_You_ guys are the brainless girls who are really annoying. We said what we needed to say." Paul said and started to walk away.

Drew and Ash followed, leaving the three girls upset and surprised.

**Yay! Another chapter! This one should be a bit longer. I'm also sorry if I made some of them a bit OOC, but it happens sometimes. Sorry.**

**Kayla was also a made up character I made for Ash in case any of you didn't know. By the way, what did you think of the ending?**

**More chapters are coming soon. Now I better go back to sleep before I faint. Haha! Please review!**

**Next Chapter - Chapter 6: Rainy Day **


End file.
